whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Cursed (CTD)
The Cursed are a Doom of the Dauntain. Overview Vengeance can drive anyone to extremes. Kithain are no exception to this; indeed, they often take it further than any human. When a changeling has been wronged by someone, or feels they have been wronged, and the slight goes far beyond any forgiveness possible, they may make the gravest error of their life and swear the Oath of Undoing. This oath is a declaration of unending enmity upon another fae, to the point of death. In most cases, the wrath of the Kithain drives them to this extreme, to the point which they are willing to risk their own existence and sanity to destroy another. This is the changeling who chooses the way of Banality from anger or revenge. They are among the most dangerous and frightening of all Dauntain. In the heat of the moment, they will often lay a frightening curse or oath down to destroy their enemy. If the oath is worded in just the right (or wrong) fashion, the Dauntain will find themself irrevocably tied to Banality. The connection the Dauntain has with Banality is often not immediately apparent as they maintain the appearance of their original nature. The differences will become apparent with time as their mortal seeming begins to assert itself over the features of their kith. Despite this change, they maintain all of their Arts and Realms, in addition to any powers bestowed by the power of their oath and the Banality they are tied to. The Cursed may choose this path because they see it as the only way to achieve their goals, which rarely benefits anyone. They may be blind to the price of the path, but once they set foot on it, there is rarely any turning back. In fact, to turn back is often to break the oath which set them on the path in the first place. Sometimes, the first steps on this path lie along the Unseelie road; however, this is not always the case. Occasionally, when giving in to the excesses the Unseelie are prone to indulge in, this sort finds themself feeding the icy grasp of Banality in their own heart. The Cursed tend to be among the worst sort of Ravagers, as their pillaging of human creativity strengthens the grip Banality holds over the world. The first sign of their shift in focus is often that of the new Dauntain suddenly Ravaging her fellow Kithain for their Glamour. They are also among the most feared, for they are the most visible living embodiment of that which is destroying the bright, fae heart of the Kithain. They are Banality given form and substance, come to devour beauty and replace it with cold, unforgiving truth. Their salvation lies in causing them to see the consequences of their actions and convincing them to atone for them. Appearance The Cursed are anger personified. Their eyes flash dangerously and their teeth and fingernails become wicked fangs and claws. They always seem to be filled with violent energy which the slightest error could touch off. Within these ones, Banality is not a chilly, dead thing. It is alive and burning with rage. Arts & Cantrips At first, the Cursed will cast cantrips like other Kithain, but will rapidly find themself shifting over to more "banal" uses of the Arts as their change becomes apparent. Regardless of where they sit with Banality, their cantrips will be focused toward fulfilling their vengeance in whatever manner possible. Outlook * Kithain: Ignore them. They're not our concern; only our quarry is our concern. He has offended us, so he shall pay. * The Lost: Frightening! How could a true Kithain become such as this? To become one with Banality would be as... death... to the Kithain. * Black Magicians: Driven by mad lust, these are the worst betrayers of our kind. * Nihilists: One such as this deserves to be helped. Perhaps our enemy did this to them? * Apostates: Inconceivable! * Typhoids: Avoid these at all costs. They are a danger to us as they are to any Kithain. Examples * Brand, the Burning Wrath References # CTD. The Autumn People, pp. 54-55, 64. Category:Dauntain (CTD)